


最后一封信

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 法国共产党员弗朗西斯在生命中最后几个小时里写成的书信，寄给一个不知生死、不知何处的人。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	最后一封信

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦（1914-1943）：西班牙国际纵队志愿兵，法国共|产党党|员，曾参与《人道报》的编辑工作，后转入地|下活动。积极参与地|下工会委|员会和法国义勇军游击队的组建工作，1943年6|月11日被|捕，同年9月15日遇|害。

致亚瑟

亲爱的亚蒂：

给你写这封信的时候，距离行刑已经只剩下两个小时了。现在我蹲在牢|房里给你写信，原谅我写得七歪八扭，这倒不是因为我在发|抖或是心烦，而是因为我只能把纸张放在膝盖上写的缘故，但愿你还能认得出我的字！

最后一次通信已经是好几年|前，那时你即将被派往北非。说来也奇怪，直到现在我还记得信里你极力克制但依然迫切激昂的笔迹，每一划都恨不得马上跳出纸外似的，这可一点也不像你。但那就是我最后一次知道你的消息了，北非的战事结束以后，我曾给你写过一封信，可是没有回音，直到我入|狱之前也没有。

他们给了我们每人一张纸、一个信封，叫我们交代遗言。或许我是太久没有与你交谈，在给家里人写完最后的信之后，我突然很想也给你写这么一封信，把以前所有没来得及说的、这几年来所有没时间说的、以后也永远不会有机会说的都对你说一遍。尽管我不知道你现在身在何处，甚至不知道你是生是死，但我迫切地想要向在这世界上某个地方的你倾诉，即使你可能永远也不会收到这封信……

牢|房里热得很，我的衣服好几天没换了，湿哒哒地黏在身上；我的脚上还被套着镣|铐，因此难以读写；苍蝇蚊虫在旁边吱吱嗡嗡地乱叫，即使是在这最后的时刻也一点不肯让我舒服些。现在我给你写信用的是两个月前莫娜给我寄来的纸，那时看|守我的还是法国宪兵——我实在不愿意称他们为法国人——能收到书信和包裹，不过被交到德国人手里后几乎就完全与世隔绝了。可怜的莫娜！她还那样小，我这个做哥|哥的早早就抛下她和父母，实在是太没有责任感。我不敢向他们表达我的愧疚和担忧，只能尽量鼓励他们，希望他们不会为我的死太过伤心。

但若换做是你，想必会对我这些话嗤之以鼻了。我几乎都能想象你不屑一顾的神情；就像你过去惯常做的那样，不为所动地用冷笑答复我，嘲讽我这番不安纯属自作多|情。

还记得吗？我们曾经谈起过死亡这个话题。那是在西班牙的时候，你我年轻气盛，每每有一丁点分歧就要不眠不休地争论上半天，可是最终谁也说服不了谁。生命是最美好的东西，从过去到现在我始终不怀疑这一点，但你非要跟我唱反调，“死得其所总比仰人鼻息地活着要好得多”，当时你是这样说的。我们就这个话题辩论了很久，从黄昏的雾霭里升起炊烟到星子缀满夜幕，连肚子饿了也顾不上，那个夜晚真是美极了，自从回到巴黎，我再也没有见过那样晴朗的夜空。

我说，难道我死了你也这么想吗？你就用你那种刻薄的神情居高临下地看我，尽管你并不比我高。

“当然了。”你说，“你们法国人就喜欢把自己看得太重。要知道没有你对世界上大部分人来说都毫无影响，太阳还是会照常升起的。”

亲爱的亚蒂，当时你这番话可真是让我伤心极了。虽然我从来没有说过，但在那时，我已经是把你看作我奔赴异乡为理想与和平而战时遇到的一个志同道合的战友了，可是你表现出这副对我满不在乎的样子，不免让我有些灰心丧气。你真该看看你说“你们法国人”时那副样子，就好像你见过所有的法国人似的。

但如今回想起来，我却感到十二万分地庆幸，同时也第一次认同了你那时的想法。我的生命只剩下最后两个钟头了，但我一点也不感到遗憾或是害怕，又或是任何一种悔恨的负|面情绪，我心里只剩下幸福的欣慰与自豪。几天前又有一位难友被投进了这间牢|房，他带来了一个振奋人心的消息，德军在库尔斯克遭受了一次重大的失败。被|关|押的几个月来，再没有比这更能使人备受鼓舞的了。

早在被|捕以前，我和同志们就已经在东线传来的战报中体会到一种充满希望的预兆：这些刽|子|手的末|日已经不远了。不断有新的难友进来，大家一个接一个地被处决，可是谁也没有半点惧色。让他们杀去吧！法国人永远也不会杀尽的。他们还能耀武扬威的时间已经是屈指可数，在未来这些丑陋的尸骸上，人们会看到英勇的抵|抗者们光荣的丰|碑。我在黑|暗中能隐隐看到胜利的曙光，现在正是该用信心和勇气迎接黎明的时候，而我只能拥|抱自己的死亡……但一想到光|明、幸福、自|由的未来，我就没有遗憾了。从北非到亚平宁，从莱茵河到波罗的海，每一寸土地都将被灿烂的阳光与美丽的鲜花萦绕，每每念及至此我都兴|奋得战栗，哪里还来得及遗憾！

这正是你所说的，“死得其所总比仰人鼻息地活着要好得多”。曾经我认为生活是美好的，任何人都有不应放弃享受生活的权|利，但我的内心已经不知不觉地向你的观点倾斜了。现在我只好很不情愿地承认，那时你的话或许是对的。

希望这几年里你没有改变自己的想法！你曾经毫不留情地嘲讽我自以为是，说我把自己看得太重，那时我不满于你的薄情，现在反倒希望你薄情起来了。我已经可以想象父母和莫娜收到我的遗书时伤心欲绝的眼泪，实在不愿带给更多人这样的痛苦；你应该最能理解我欣然赴死的心情，我们是有着同样理想的人，为了它、为了自|由光荣坦然地死去，你是断然不会为此难过的，你应该感到与我同等的欣慰。但愿如此！

我不想过多地向你描述我在这里的生活，我猜你在军中的日子同样不太好，多说不过是无谓的抱怨罢了，但我是没有怨气的。如果一定要说那些拷|问和折磨让我产生过什么念头，那无非是加倍地想念你罢了。我知道你看到这里一定会皱眉，要是我在你跟前，你一定会嘲讽我把你的牙都酸掉了，活像个资产阶|级的做派——你以前也不是没有过这样言过其实的指控——但这就是事实。最难捱的时候，我常常回忆起过去跟你一同去过的那些地方，在比利牛斯山澄碧如镜的湖泊上划船、在阿尔卑斯山顶看洁白的积雪、在布列塔尼玫瑰色的海岸线上漫步、在罗马的图拉真纪|念柱下慷慨激昂地辩论……我们明明有那么多一起度过的时光，而我还总觉得不足。

怎么会感到满足呢？热恋中的人们总是贪婪的。这样说你或许会被我吓一跳，因为彼时我还没有给你那个突如其来的吻。我还记得同你在里昂分别那天是在冬天，呼出的气转瞬就化成白雾，你裹成一团浑身瑟缩的样子滑稽得很，我没忍住笑了一下，你就对我龇牙咧嘴。火车进站的时候，月台上的人呼啦啦地向前涌过去，挤得你我都站立不稳；不知怎的，在推搡的人潮中我突然疯狂地想要宣|泄我积存已久的满腔热情，我那时早已爱上你了，一想到从此再难与你见面，我就感到前所未有的痛苦与不甘。

你提着行李要走，我抓|住你的肩膀着了魔似的吻你，一时都忘了自己身在何处，凑上去的瞬间甚至想就这样把你留下，不让你走了。我真是被自私的爱|欲冲昏了头脑！人群散去之后我才被一阵冷风吹醒，一想到自己做出了何等混账的事，就对自己厌恶至极；我甚至准备好了被你抡圆胳膊赏一个大耳刮子，因为你向来就是这样，我一直都知道；但你没有，你脸红得可怕，仅仅被冷风吹是不可能红得那样艳|丽的，你的目光第一次躲躲闪闪地到处游|移，连话也说不清楚了。

亲爱的亚蒂，你永远不会知道我当时有多么惊喜，就是直到那一刻，我才终于确信一直以来让我备受煎熬的念头并非是完全的痴心妄想。我知道你看到这里一定会否认，但这没有用。承认吧，不止是我对你怀有远超出一个老战友的爱情，你也早就爱上了我，否则你该用你的刻薄让我无|地|自|容了，可你那时的表现活像一个害羞的大姑娘，简直就跟变了个人似的。

谁能想到那竟然真的是我们的最后一面呢？我们都知道那时的局势相当紧张，战争已经是一根在紧绷的弦上一触即发的箭，只是你我都没有想到它会来得这样快。那次分别以后不过互通了约十封信，战争就开始了，那些我们曾在一起度过的好日子后来再也没有了，往后也不会再有。

真是可惜啊，我们还有那么多地方不曾去过，如今却要永别了。我无数次幻想战争结束后要与你一同去更远的地方，去雅典，去布拉格，去莫斯科，去伊斯坦布尔……世界是何等广阔，我们的时间又是多么少！在我即将死去的时刻，竟然这样悠闲地憧憬起再也不可能有的未来，那些美好的景象让人兴|奋不已，真是昏了头了。过去和现在或许都是灰败的，但只要想到未来的何等光辉，为她献身也就丝毫不觉得可惜。毕竟，生活总是美好的。

唉，我自顾自地说了这许多废话，竟忘了问问你的境况，你一定又要嘲笑我自以为是了。我在写这封不知所云的信的同时，你在哪里呢？那位难友告诉我，盟军已经开始向意大利挺|进，不久前攻占了西西里。西西里，真是令人怀念的地方，我至今还记得蜿蜒的白色海岸，撒满野花的绿茵瀑布似的从山丘上泻下来，海水剔透得像碧蓝色的水晶，空气中弥漫着柠檬和柑橘的甘甜……

现在那里应该是大变了。当你以士兵的身份再次登上那座小岛的时候，有没有回想起我们在海边一起淋过的那场暴雨？西西里的雨来得真快，反应过来的时候我们两个人都完全湿|透了，狼狈得像两个叫花子。 我们被彼此这副滑稽的样子逗笑了，笑得几乎岔了气。明明淋着那么大的雨，衣服头发全都未能幸免，居然还能笑得那么开心，甚至没能想起找个地方暂且躲一躲；要是当时有人在旁边，一定会觉得我们真是疯了。但对我来说就是这样；你总是能让我快乐到疯狂，就像现在回忆起同你经历过的这一切，我就浑身充满了勇气，就连即将到来的死亡的痛苦也不算什么了。

……我想你现在多半是在意大利，只要你还活着。但愿这封信写得还不算太晚。活着，多么美好的字眼！你该值得这个词的，我们热爱的生活总不会这样残|忍。或许当我这封信送到你手中时，战争已经结束了。不知道我是否值得你到我的墓前来看上一眼？等你未来有了孩子——你总是要结婚的，尽管我很自私地不愿意这样去想。——你可以告诉那个小家伙，从前有一个叫弗朗西斯的人，总是自作多|情，总是狂|妄自大，后来他果然死了，居然还死得心甘情愿，厚着脸皮希望别人在他死后为他扫墓，像个疯|子又像个傻|子，可笑得很……

我不能再说了，即使我还有那么多话尚未流|到纸上，但我已然没有时间。如果这封信里的语言和逻辑让你觉得混乱，请原谅，现在我的脑子并不是完全清|醒；我实在有太多话想要对你倾诉，但我无法|理出清晰的头绪。

永别了，我的挚友，我的爱人！我已经是没有生的希望了，只好把所有对未来的愿望都加诸于你，但愿你拥有最好的运气和最美的未来！用我最后的力气千百次地吻你！

我知道你又会嫌我矫揉造作，但这是最后一次了，以后我再也不能这样对你说话，就让我尽情地把我的爱和吻都献给你吧……

F·B

1943年9月15日

**Author's Note:**

> *西班牙国际纵队：1936-1939年西班牙内战期间，由共|产国际组|织、来自54个国|家的反法|西|斯人|士组成的志愿军，于1938年撤出西班牙。
> 
> *《人道报》：1904年创刊，1920|年共|产国际法国支部成|立后，成为法共中|央机|关报，1939-1944年间因被|封禁转入地|下发行，至今仍是重要的法国左翼报纸。
> 
> *法国义勇军游击队：由法共领|导、法国爱|国人|士组成的武|装抵|抗力量。
> 
> *本文是模仿《他们热爱生活——法共烈士遗书》的格式及其中收录遗书的风格所作，特此说明。


End file.
